deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim Gordon vs Kingpin
Jim Gordon vs Kingpin is a Death Battle by The Irish VS Writer Description SEASON 1 EPISODE 5! MARVEL COMICS VS DC COMICS! Comics greatest criminal battles against Comics greatest cop in a battle to the Death! Will Fisk go by the book, or will Jim's great career end with him in a body bag! Intro (Death Battle-Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: The Cop and The Crime Lord - They are the greatest rivals in not only comic book, video games etc but also the real world like with the case of Al Capone vs Elliot Ness! Boomstick: And Today we are having Comics' greatest and cleanest cop fight against Comics' greatest Gang Lord battle to the death! ' ''Wiz: Jim Gordon, The Commissioner of Gotham City! '''Boomstick: And Wilson Fisk, The Kingpin! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle... Jim Gordon (An Eye for an Eye) Wiz: We've all heard the story of Bruce Wayne, Or the Batman. Coming from a young child who witnessed his parents getting gunned down to a member of The Justice League! You would be forgiven for forgetting the cops who protect the streets when Batman isn't around. Boomstick: But the Gotham City Police Department's greatest Police Officer is its commissioner and the best friend of The Batman...Jim Gordon! Wiz: James Gordon grew up within the suburbs of Gotham City, the son of a successful but corrupt district attorney. After his father was killed by a drunk driver, Gordon enlisted in the U.S. Army and became a war hero by the time he retired from service. '' '''Boomstick: What an American Hero! Captain America eat your heart out!' Captain America: Hail Hydra! Boomstick: Oh God Nevermind! Wiz: After he returned home, Jim joined the GCPD in hopes of cleaning the streets of the scum that he had romanticized in his mind! Boomstick: Sounds like Batman! Wiz: Speaking of Batman, Jim's first case was the Wayne murders in Crime Alley! After arriving at the crime scene, Jim comforted the Waynes' surviving son and promised to do everything in his power to find the murderer and bring him to justice. Though he was never able to properly give Bruce closure, the kindness he despite while doing his best to comfort the eight-year-old gave Bruce the strength he needed after his parents' death. '' '''Boomstick: Wow what a guy! He gave a kid the strength to keep going even after his parents had just been shot dead in front of him.' Wiz: And it's pretty easy why Jim raised up the ranks of The GCPD, Up to the point where he 1. became the commissioner and 2. And he became good friends with Batman, Hell, His daughter even became one of Batman's sidekicks, The Batgirl! Boomstick: What a guy! He became friends with Batman! Name another human who did that? Wiz: ...Robin... Boomstick: You win this round Wiz! (The Dark Knight) Wiz: I know Boomstick like I always do! As a Police Officer, Jim has himself a Police Pistol, This weapon is known for its accuracy and manageable recoil which carries.38 Special Bullets. '' '''Boomstick: And Jim is really good with this gun, Like Really Good! Like he could give Green Arrow a run for his money! Like Jim shot a guy on a Motorbike in motion while in the tire of a car at top speeds, and he can do those Police Shooting things pretty well!' Wiz: The fastest Motorcycle is The Dodge Tomahawk which can go about 350 Miles Per Hour, Yes your hearing this correctly Jim can shoot a biker going at about 350 Miles Per Hour at most! Boomstick: Holy Shit! Wiz: Jim doesn't need to just use his gun to fight, He is a master martial artist. Thanks to being trained by The United States military. He's so good at fighting that by his own account his martial prowess was honed to a point where he can beat up a Green Beret! Boomstick: And if you have seen Commando you know those guys don't fuck around. Anyway, As the Commissioner of one of the most corrupt Police Departments and do a very good job, This shows just how good a leader Jim is. Wiz: But not only that he did a good job but also that he survived for this many years, Just shows how good a Leader Jim was. He is also a master of Interrogation and Intimidation. Boomstick: He is also really smart, As he has gotten an honorary doctorate in the field of criminology from Gotham State University. I bet you that you can't beat that Wiz! Wiz: Yeah that is true... Boomstick: Haha! Suck It! Wiz: Anyway, While this isn't canon and he only has this in the Injustice Series, Jim has the Super Pills which can give him superhuman strength, speed and durability to a point where he can actually fight alongside members of Batman's resistance. Boomstick: How strong you may ask? Well, he actually ripped off The Metal part off of Cyborg's face with ease, Ouch! Wiz: But Gordon's best weapon in combat besides the Super Pills is a Mech Suit Which has two rocket launchers on his shoulders, Enhanced X-Ray Vision and it can allow him to fly. He even also has a Batsuit like Batman's which we mentioned what it can do a while back. Boomstick: Fuck Yeah! This guy is awesome! Wiz: Sadly, Jim isn't perfect he has a severe cardiac condition which he contracted after a lifetime of smoking, And also his Super Pills can give him a heart attack and kill him if he takes too many off them. Boomstick: But even with all these flaws you gotta admit he is the perfect symbol of a cop, He's been through most things that would make most normal humans go insane, such as the time when his daughter was shot in front of him and he was put through...this... he still wanted Batman to bring in the man who did this to him to be brought in by the book! Wiz: I think we can all agree that if we saw this cop looking for us, we would just give up. Boomstick: Well I would! Jim shoots Cyborg in the metal side of his face! Gordon: Next Time I'll aim for the flesh! Kingpin (Daredevil Theme) Wiz: The Marvel Universe has a large list of cosmic level villains such as The Murderous creation of Hank Pym Ultron, The Infinity Gauntlet wielding Mad Titan, Thanos and of course the World Eater Galactus! But nobody ever thinks about the smaller level villains who are just as threatening. But the worst of these Villains is Wilson Fisk A.K.A The Kingpin, Enemy of Daredevil and Spider-Man! Boomstick: While we don't know exactly what Wilson's childhood was, we do know two things 1. He was bullied relentlessly by other children and 2. His first murder took place when he was 12 Years Old! While we don't know who it is but in the MCU he killed his father in self-defence, Now that's fucked up! Wiz: From the start, Fisk was determined to be the best in whatever he did, and he believed physical strength to be a major factor in building power in the underworld. Hence, he fanatically trained himself in various methods of bodybuilding and personal combat. Boomstick: Fisk began his criminal life working for mafia boss Don Rigoletto as his bodyguard and enforcer. Until You Know? he killed him and took over his empire, as you do! Wiz: From that day forth, Wilson Fisk was no more, Now it was the age of The Kingpin! (Kingpin Boss Battle Theme) Boomstick: While Kingpin isn't really known for his large arsenal of weaponry but he does have one weapon - His Walking Stick, which may sound like a useless weapon but it actually has a fucking laser that is equal to 300 Watts, enough to vaporise a Handgun! Wiz: ''T''he Kingpin's diamond stickpin also contains a small, highly compressed container of sleeping gas which is effective when fired directly into an opponent's face at close range. The Kingpin uses stickpin gas as a last resort. Which is understandable since he really doesn't need it thanks to his absolutely insane physicality and his training in Sumo Wrestling. Boomstick: Wait you're kidding me! The fat-fuck can Sumo Wrestle, how original. Wiz: Well he's not really fat exactly since most of his physique is actually muscle. Anyway, yes Kingpin actually sumo wrestle pretty well he also can use a number of martial arts such as Judo and Hapkido which is strange since yes he is pretty big! Boomstick: But still, Wilson is pretty fucking strong, He accidentally crushed Spider-Man's Web-Shooters, casually flung open his large vault door with one arm; when others such as Daredevil struggled to open it with two arms, and by the way, he can smash your skull with ease! Now that's perfect he's stronger than some Superheroes and he can crush skulls now that is perfect! Wiz: Despite his size, Fisk is quite fast actually, He disarmed a guy before a guy a few metres away from him before he could shoot, Saved a child from being run over by a car, Killed four gang members in six seconds, Ran down five mobsters shooting at him without getting hit and he surprised Deadpool with his speed! Boomstick: Well I dunno how impressive that feat is since I was pretty fuckin' surprised how fast this adult Eric Cartman is! Wiz: Did you just call him adult Eric Cartman? Boomstick: Yeah - Kingpin can take quite a punch, Like well yeah he can he's taken punches from Daredevil and Spider-Man hell he fought the Web-Slinger for six hours straight, Can survive getting shot a total of 10 times and FELL OF A BRIDGE AND HE WAS STILL FUCKING FINE!! Hell he said that this was nothing that he couldn't fix! Wiz: It truly is pretty impressive, Fisk is a criminal genius and a highly skilled planner and organizer. He employs numerous henchmen, scientists, and even superhumans, almost all of whom are fiercely loyal to him due to dedication, fear, or both. Boomstick: But even with all these feats his most important trait, His Willpower is so good it allowed him to resist psychic attacks from The Purple Man a guy who couldn't even resist his own Mind Control. But he's still got some weaknesses - Such as the fact that he is still a human and if you get him with a headshot he's gonna go down! and also he can get very pissed off! Wiz: Even with all these flaws, Kingpin is the greatest Gangster to ever step foot onto the world of comics and he's one guy I don't wanna be dragged to see. Kingpin: The underworld will now be run like a Business.. and the Chairman of the Board will be .. The Kingpin! Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, We've run the data through all possibilities! Boomstick: It's time...FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Battle Location: Kingpin's Penthouse The GCPD had enough of the grizzly murders that had painted their streets red, Some of Gotham's greatest heroes such as Robin and Batgirl were found dead, beaten to death. But eventually, all the evidence pointed to all these murders being caused by Wilson Fisk, The Kingpin. Days ago, Batman decided he would avenge his Bat-Family by going after Fisk himself. Sadly, This was the last time Batman was seen. Jim kicked down the door of Kingpin's penthouse with his gun in his grasps as he shouted "Wilson Fisk! You are under arrest for organising the murders of Damien Wayne and Barbara Gordon!" as he began walking around the building, aiming his gun at every doorway and hallway. Until he finally walked in front of the spiral staircase only for his attention to be alerted by a booming voice shouting "Ah, Mr Gordon I've expected you!" In a flash, Jim turned around and aimed his gun towards Mr Fisk's head, "Mr Wilson Fisk You are under ar..." Jim tried to say once again before he was suddenly distracted by Batman's broken corpse landing right on his feet, "Jesus Christ! I'm sorry Batman" Jim apologised as he aimed his gun once again. "First you kill my daughter and now my friend! You really have done it now!" Jim shouted Kingpin grinned as he jumped over the bannister and landed right in front of Jim Gordon, "You'll have to take me in a body bag, Mr Gordon!" Kingpin shouted as he placed his walking stick down casually similar to a battle stance. (Dark Knight Theme) "No, you won't I will make sure you are brought in by the book!" Jim shouted still keeping his aim, The two stared at each other in anger. FIGHT! Kingpin was the first to strike as he charged forward and attempted a swing towards Jim's head, Gordon rolled out of the way from the punch and jumped back up before he began firing. Fisk groaned in pain but he wasn't exactly that hurt as he charged towards Jim once again. "Huh! Wonder what sandwiches your mom fed you!" Jim said in surprise as he holstered his gun and got himself into a boxing stance. Kingpin was the first to swing as he attempted to knock out Jim quickly, Alas, Jim was too fast on his feet as he ducked underneath the strike and smacked Fisk in the back of the leg sending the giant on his knee. Jim though wasn't done as he grabbed Fisk by the back of his head and with one knee to the head, Fisk was on his back. The Kingpin pushed himself up and ran to his kitchen where he then picked up his whole Kitchen Table. Jim followed after the Kingpin of New York only to see a Table flying towards him, Jim shouted in agony as the table slammed into him sending him to the wall just underneath the smashed Marble Table. The trembling Jim rooted around his pockets before he found it. The Super Pill! As soon as he swallowed the green pill, Jim suddenly got a massive boost in energy as he suddenly smashed the table to pieces when he jumped up. "What!?" Kingpin shouted in confusion, "It helps when your friends with a guy who can make you Superman!" Jim quipped as with one mighty leap he closed the distance between them and sent Fisk flying through a wall with a punch. (Boat Ride) Fisk shouted in agony as he rolled across the floor before he finally stopped and leaned against a cracked wall. Fisk looked up and saw Jim charging forward with his fist reeled backwards, Kingpin sat up and charged forward as well with his Fist reeled backwards as well. The two men shouted as their fists collided, Causing a small shockwave that sent the two men flying away from each other. The two men stood up quickly and suddenly grabbed their weapons. Jim aimed his pistol towards Kingpin's way and began firing, Kingpin was ready as he barely dodged the bullets and aimed his cane towards Jim's gun and... PEW PEW! ...Sent a laser towards Jim's gun. At first, the gun was fine, until it suddenly turned a bright red and suddenly exploded making Jim shout in agony as he stumbled. Before Jim could keep his composure, Kingpin was already all over him as he began battering him with a flurry of swings as if Jim owed Kingpin money. Jim tanked one last on the back of his head before he was suddenly sent stumbling backwards once again only to be sent flying into a wall once again by Kingpin's cane laser. Jim shouted in agony as the wall began cracking more and more, Kingpin though smirked as he kept firing the laser without stopping as he walked closer and closer. Suddenly the wall finally gave out allowing Jim to suddenly crash onto the floor. Jim tried to get back up only to be grabbed by his collar and bashed in the head with a left hook, sending a tooth flying out of his mouth. "I'll Tell you, Jim, you're stronger than Batman! That's for sure, But just like everyone else, you're not strong enough to beat me" Kingpin shouted as he continued to beat down on Jim with every intention of beating the Police Man to death! Jim took the beating like a champ and came up with a plan, Jim slipped his hand to Fisk's side and with all his might he slammed his fist into Kingpin's side. Splitting him open and spraying blood from his wound, Kingpin let go of Jim only to be sent flying backwards by a kick to the face. Jim pushed himself up and called on his Batsuit, Within a second the suit arrived, Allowing Jim to crawl inside the mech. Kingpin pushed himself up as he looked up and saw the mech. Kingpin spat out blood from his mouth before he said "S-Still not e-enough!" with a pained whimper as he pounced on the mech. (Boss Battle) The Commissioner was too quick as he grabbed a hold of Kingpin's head and slammed the Gangster against a wall making him shout in agony. Kingpin attempted to escape from Gordon's grasp only to meet a robot-like punch to the face breaking his nose and causing blood to flow from his nostrils. Kingpin was suddenly flung to the floor before he was suddenly kicked in the stomach sending him flying into a roof so hard that he crashed onto the floor within a matter of seconds. Kingpin pushed himself up and saw Gordon running towards him at top speeds. Kingpin dodged the attack from Gordon with a sidestep before he grabbed a hold of his Mech Arm. With all his might, Fisk suddenly flung Gordon over his shoulder and through a window causing him to fall to the streets below, "That's the end of that!" Fisk mumbled as he began limping away from the shattered window before he suddenly heard the sound of what sounded like a jet coming behind him. Kingpin turned around only to have Gordon charge into him at speeds of a Plane. "IT'S OVER!" Gordon shouted as he suddenly sent Kingpin flying with a left hook before he finished off the Gangster leader with a flurry of Missiles, The Blast instantly killed Fisk as his body was suddenly blown into Bloody Chunks that fell onto the floor gracefully. (Music Stops) "I'm Sorry Son, I-I Just can't let you get away with killing my Daughter!" Jim whimpered as he tried to hold back the tears before he suddenly flew away from the scene, allowing the NYPD and the GCPD pick up the pieces of Kingpin and bring them away. K.O! Results (Gotham Theme) Boomstick: Oh My God! Police Brutality! Wiz: This was honestly the toughest fight we have ever made, While Fisk was way stronger and could take a lot more, Jim was a better shot and he was a better Martial Artist since he said he could beat a Green Beret! Boomstick: But I think that Gordon's great shooting abilities would give him the win Because he can keep Fisk as far back as he would like and if Wilson got too close, Jim could easily escape and continue shooting. Because even that time Fisk dodged a bunch of bullets is still pretty inconsistent Like Fisk was charging towards these men which I don't know about you guys but I would be shaking and I'd probably miss all my shots. Wiz: While Fisk can tank getting shot numerous times. We haven't seen him getting shot in the head, Which Jim could easily do since he shot and killed a Biker who was going at 350 Miles Per Hour at most! Boomstick: So basically, Jim had the range advantage and if Fisk got too close - BANG! Headshot! Wiz: And while Fisk could just use his cane to vaporise Jim's gun, Fisk only uses this as a last resort since he usually uses his own physical strength against his foes. Boomstick: But Fisk really lost out when Gordon got into his Batsuit. Wiz: That is very true, The Batsuit literally won Gordon this battle in the end. The suit allows Fisk to fly which already gives Gordon a mobility advantage as he could stay above Fisk's reach once again and This Batsuit also contains two Rocket Launchers on each shoulder. Now you may be thinking, But Fisk can tank bullets and falling off a bridge you may be asking but that's not true since getting shot by a bullet and getting shot by a Rocket Launcher are completely different things and we have never seen Fisk surviving such explosions so It's unlikely that he can survive that. Boomstick: Also in combat, Gordon's suit can physically keep up with Fisk. And even worse for Fisk as well, Gordon has his Super-Pills which give him enough strength to rip of Cyborg's face and keep up with Super Beings, So basically he has Pills in his pocket which can easily make him stronger and faster than Fisk. Wiz: So overall Gordon could keep his distance against Fisk, He was able to get a headshot on Fisk and his Batsuit allowed him to fly above Fisk's reach and blow him to bits with his Rocket Launchers and The Super Pills made Kingpin's physical advantage mute! Boomstick: Looks like Fisk was finally brought to justice - well at least what's left of him! Wiz: The Winner is: James Gordon! '' '' Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Gangster vs Cop Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Cop vs. Robber' themed Death Battles' Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles